Angels in the Cornfield
by gardy77
Summary: I'd heard rumors of a new Charlie's Angels TV series. I thought it would be fun to crossover with Smallville. The next generation of angels takes over as new boss Carlton Townsend and faithful Jack Bosley seek the location of Carlton's old army buddy.
1. Angels in the Cornfield

_Well, here we are at the long, boring, summer Smallville hiatus, likely the last one. I had heard a rumor that a new Charlie's Angels TV show might be in the pipeline. So, I figured, what the hell? Here's a new Charlie's Angels / Smallville crossover. Let me know what you think?_

Scene: Guardian Angel Investigations detective agency. Somewhere in the Midwestern U.S.

We see a large, red brick building nestled between a Law Office, and a Coffee shop, in what passes for the downtown area in Grand Florence, Missouri, near the center of Midwestern flyover country. The silver placard on the wall reads 'Guardian Angel Investigations.'

A sporty black sedan pulls up in front of the multi-use building. Two lawyers from the Dithering, Diddling, and Banks office peer through the smoky gray shaded windows. "Do you suppose that's the new tenants?" One asked the other. "Could be. My realtor contact said that they were shopping the office around." Came the reply. "I hope that they're not too noisy."

A stocky man exits the sedan. He appears to be in his late thirties, with cropped, short black hair. He carries simply a brown briefcase, cell phone, and antiquated golden pocket watch. The man quickly ascends the stairs leading to the faux Roman columned entrance. He punches in the security code.

The alarm silently retracts, and the double doors buzz open. He crosses the threshold into a sparsely furnished, but neat lobby. Dusty plants line the corridor, obviously suffering without much water. The man grumbles about the landlords to himself, placing his personal items on an Oak wood desktop, as he then enters the washroom, and grabs two cups of water. Returning, he waters the distressed plants.

He checks his pocket watch, its slim gold chain still attached. "Showtime." He announces aloud, increasing his pace throughout the deserted corridors. He finally comes across a plush office near the building's center, its lights still dark. Sliding a secured access keycard through its slot, the double glass doors snap open, and the office lighting slowly brightens.

Immediately, some insipid elevator music cranks up, the volume set too high. "Yuk! Volume! Down!" He orders the empty room. The piped in music complies, restricting itself to very low volume background noise. He seats himself behind a mahogany desk, comfortably resting in a black leather high backed chair. He flips on a late model phone, its shiny black exterior still reeking of fresh paint.

"On speakers." He orders the voice activated phone. "Are you there, Carlton?" The voice on the other end chuckles. "Right here, Bosley. Punctual as usual I see." Bosley grins thinly. "Carl, is that the waves licking the sandy beaches I hear in the background?" Seagulls laugh in the distance. "That it is, Bosley."

"It's been too long, my friend." Carl admits. "Yes it has." Bosley agrees solemnly. "My dad loved him you know." The business man continues. "Your Uncle Charles was a great friend, and he did a huge amount of good in the world. The name Charles Townsend will always have an honored place in history. His impact was felt from coast to coast throughout America and beyond."

"Yes it was." Carl says wistfully. "When John passed on, my uncle was depressed for years. If it hadn't been for Jill, Kris, Sabrina, and Kelly...who knows what would've become of him." Bosley sighs and presses a button below the lip of the desk. A black computer monitor slowly edges upward from the desk's center. Its drive unit roaring to life. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" Bosley asks.

"Definitely, Jack." Carl responds. "We need to resurrect the angels. The world needs us now."

"Do you have a list of candidates, Bosley?" Carl asks. "I'm streaming the online video to you right now." Jack replied. "The first potential angel is Krista Kennedy. No relation to the famous political family. She's twenty-two and a recent graduate of Margate University in South Beach, Florida." He began.

The image enhancer on Carl's laptop showed a clear 3D image of young Krista. He spun the image on the monitor towards him, revealing a medium-sized young lady with straight, lengthy blonde hair, wide, bright blue eyes, and she flashed a devastating smile. Carl rotated the image its full 360 degrees.

Krista was muscular, yet feminine. Her well proportioned frame led into long tan legs, eventually ending in glossy black leather, calf high boots. Krista wore a sleeveless, white, low cut blouse, baring a bit of her midriff, and a reasonably hemmed blue denim miniskirt. Carl read the brief bio, and Miss Kennedy stood about 5 foot six, and 120 pounds.

"Pretty." Carl commented. "Isn't she too young, Bosley?"Jack shrugged. "All of our potential angels are under twenty-five." He responded, adding: "We're doing some long term planning, remember?" Carl finished reading Krista's bio. "What specific types of skills does she have?"

"Krista speaks several languages, and carries black belts in many martial arts disciplines. She teaches Karate part time at Margate Community College." Jack informed him. "That sounds like a good start, Bosley." Carl said as two of his 'executive assistants' walked past, clad in red and blue bikinis.

"How can we entice her to join Guardian Angels Investigations?" The young billionaire inquired. "I'm going to South Beach to personally make Miss Kennedy an offer. As you know, the job market all over America has been horrible. I'm confident that if we make her the right offer, she'll sign a long term contract, and help me to recruit the other potential angels." Bosley replied. "Care to weigh in?"

One of Carl's 'executive assistants' sat in his lap. "Weight is not really an issue from where I'm sitting." He quipped, and sent Bosley a financial offer to show Miss Kennedy. "Do you think that's a fair price?" The billionaire asked as his assistant refilled his cocktail glass.

"That's quite a generous offer, Carl. I think Miss Kennedy will go for it." Jack confirmed as he transferred the salary bid to a pre-written online contract. "Should we consider that the angel's base salary?" Carl nodded as he slurped the fruit off a straw. "Certainly, Bosley. Do we have more candidates?" Jack flipped the screen on his PC to a new girl's image.

"Next up is Nicole 'Nikki' Madison." Bosley announced as he streamed the data to Carl. "She's twenty-three and an ROTC member at Winston Salem University. She's majoring in Criminal Justice." Nikki's 3D image materialized on Carl's screen. "She's about five foot seven, 130 lbs and is in great physical shape...as you can see." Nikki's image floated slowly in place.

"Yes. I agree." Carl commented as another 'executive assistant' jumped into the nearby swimming pool. Nikki sported lengthy, curled black hair, and bright green eyes. "Miss Madison has at least one skeleton in her closet." Bosley warned. "Oh? What's that?" Carl asked worriedly. "Nikki made a poor choice when she was nineteen. She posed nude for a men's magazine. Her name was Nikki November in honor of the magazine's issue." Carl frowned, but remained silent.

"Needless to say, the ROTC was none too pleased." Bosley continued. "Nikki was just looking for some quick money to partially finance her college tuition. The magazine made her a substantial financial offer and she took it. She's not too proud of it, but Nikki's been open about discussing the photo shoot."

Carl's eyes narrowed. "You've talked to her about it?" Bosley nodded. "Yes, I met her at a party."

Carl's eyebrows knitted. "A party?" He scoffed as another 'executive assistant' passed by with a fresh drink. "It was a charity event, Carl." Jack explained. "We were there to make donations to the North Carolina Urban League." Carl sighed. "How did she behave around alcohol?" He inquired. "She held her own." Bosley responded. "Miss Madison kept her wits about her, and left the party alone."

"Okay, we'll give her a chance." Carl decided. "A little dirt won't hurt us, if she takes our offer. You might have to give her a major sales pitch, Bosley." Jack nodded. "Way ahead of you boss. I've been practicing my shtick all month." He playfully boasted. "Who's next, Bosley?" Carl prodded.

"Victoria 'Vicki' Smythe-Davids." Bosley began, switching to the next video stream. Carl examined the 3d image closely as it spun in place. "Thee Victoria Smythe-Davids?" He asked skeptically. "The millionaire heiress to the Vanessa Smythe and Victor Davids family fortune? I'd met her late parents at an investors seminar when Victoria was still in Grammar School."

"Isn't she a little too high profile for Guardian Angel Investigations, Bosley?" Carl asked warily. "Perhaps, but Victoria is well connected, and a recent graduate from UCLA, majoring in the Cyber Sciences." Bosley defended his choice. "Check out her bio. The twenty-four year old stands about five eight, 135 lbs, and has been floating around from charity events to board room meetings."

"I think she needs a purpose." Bosley commented. "I've never met her though." Carl watched the image. Vicki had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, and looked great in a business suit, he mused. "Does she have any specific talents?" Carl inquired. "Miss Smythe-Davids is a master cyber geek." Jack joked. "She's set up entire system networks for her parents' clientele."

"Miss Smythe-Davids might be better suited to work in the background, setting up procedures for the other angels." Carl suggested. "My thoughts exactly, chief." Bosley said. "I hate to admit it, but I'm not as tech savvy as I should be." Carl watched another bikini clad assistant, wearing a blue and white baseball cap, walk by. "That's okay Bosley. We all have to wear many hats." He quipped.

"How can we get her to join Guardian Angel Investigations, though? She obviously doesn't need the money." Carl stated. "I planned on appealing to her sense of pride." Bosley explained. "I can give her my best 'you need a higher calling' speech, and see if she'll bite." Carl chuckled. "Bosley, you have all the right angles." He said as another bikini clad assistant took photographs of three fellow employees.

"We still have a few candidates to go over." Bosley reminded him. "Next up is Daniela Du Bois." He quickly sent Carl the video stream. "The race car driver?" Carl laughed. "Now, she's far too high profile. You have to admit that. Didn't she just place fifth at Indy last year?"

"Yes she did." Bosley confirmed. "Since then, she's fallen on hard times. The twenty three year old lost her major sponsor, and then lost her race team." Carl examined the 3D image of Miss Du Bois. Her shoulder length reddish blonde hair was sweaty and matted. The photo had been taken after she'd lost her most recent Indy Car race. "Other than racing, what skills does Miss Du Bois have?" Carl probed.

"As you might expect, Daniela, or Dani, as she's commonly called, has a ton of mechanical engineering knowledge. She'd be particularly useful investigating things like corporate espionage, manufacturing stings, etc." Bosley defended. "I guess my concern is if she can truly be a team player."

Carl rubbed his goateed chin, as four of his executive assistants played volleyball in the swimming pool. "Yes, being a team player is always important." He agreed. Bosley continued his review...

"I have three potential candidates left, Carl." Bosley pulled the next files up on line. "Meet Samantha Summers, Caitlyn McGuin, and Sandra Johns." He began his spiel. "Miss Summers has a background in weapons training." The next image materialized in 3D on Carl's laptop. "Really?" His eyes widened.

"She sounds dangerous, Bosley. What kinds of weapons?"

"Let's just say, Miss Summers is proficient in unconventional weaponry, such as swords, knives, the quarterstaff, and thrown weapons like daggers, Chinese stars, and even a javelin." Bosley continued. "She received some advance training at Mao Chin's Mixed Disciplines right in the heart of San Francisco's Chinatown. The twenty three year old hates guns."

"A woman after my own heart." Carl quipped. "Gunplay is so passe." Bosley smirked, as Carl examined the image. Samantha had reddish blonde hair, green eyes, a petite figure. and some well defined oriental features. She was obviously a product of a mixed marriage. "Her father was Mandarin Chinese, her mother American Dutch." Jack filled Carl in. "What's she doing, now, Bosley?"

"Miss Summers is mostly taking odd jobs. She lives in Los Angeles, but word has it, she's in need of a change. She strikes me as the adventure seeking type." Bosley remarked. "I can't see her behind a desk, staring into a computer screen all day. I think we can convince her to join up with the chosen angels."

"That's good enough for me, Bosley." Carl decided. "Have you met Miss Summers?" Bosley grinned sheepishly. "No, sir. I...uh... happened to read her Facebook Page." Carl was silent, never a good sign. "You're kidding!" He finally said. "No, Carl, it's a good way to check out what a person and their friends have in mind for the future. I used the same research method to pick Caitlyn McGuin, and Sandra Johns."

Carl scowled, as another 'assistant' poured him a fresh drink. "Believe me, Carl, that was no easy task. I've spend weeks perusing Facebook Accounts, and Personal Networking sites. I picked these last three potential angels out of literally thousands of profiles."

"Very well. What about the last two?" Carl asked patiently. "Sandra Johns is from Australia. She's twenty two, and served two tours of duty in the Middle East, via the Royal Army. Now she loves to play with standard weapons, like common revolvers, sniper rifles, and heavy duty guns."

Carl's expression was unreadable, as he watched the Australian girl's image spin before him. Miss Johns had lengthy blonde hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, big blue eyes, and a medium build. The picture Bosley sent over depicted Sandra standing atop a Desert Storm Humvee, with the famous Sydney skyline in the background. She had an M16 strapped across her shoulder.

"I think Miss Johns would be better used as a mission specialist." Carl decided. "She seems overqualified to chase our commonplace American rogues, malcontents, and criminal elements." Bosley nodded. "That sounds fair." He added. "Finally, I pulled the file of Caitlyn McGuin. She's originally from Ireland, but the twenty three year old moved to America in the late 1990's. Her parents own a series of pubs."

Carl chuckled as the last candidate's image appeared on his screen. "Don't tell me, Bosley, she's a bartender?" Jack flashed him a lopsided grin. "Close. Miss McGuin is currently employed as a bouncer at a Chicago bar called, what else? McGuin's." Caitlyn's long curled red hair was unkempt in the photo, but her bright emerald eyes complimented her thin face.

"What are her qualifications?" Carl prodded. "It so happens that I have secured a video of Miss McGuin in action." Bosley boasted. He sent the stream over to Carl. "This ought to prove interesting." He said.

Caitlyn stormed across a dimly lit bar, rolling up her sleeves, which revealed her well defined arms. She grabbed two heavy set young men by their shoulders, and physically kicked them out the pub's door and into the busy Chicago street. The men landed in a heap on the center of the sidewalk, amid a string of vehement curses. Caitlyn followed them out the antique wooden doors. "And stay out!" She howled.

"You boys aren't welcome in my pub until ya behave more politely, or learn how to handle your liquor!" Caitlyn shouted, before she stalked back into the pub, resuming her position near the doorway. The video stream ended as Carl laughed. "I like her, but can she do more than toss undesirables out of taverns?"

Bosley shrugged. "What if we teach her?" Carl was skeptical. "Teach her what, Bosley? I was hoping to get some new, more experienced angels for the team." Jack sighed. "She could be useful as muscle in case the other angels get in over their heads." Carl agreed with that. "True, but what can we do, place Miss McGuin somewhere as a security guard?"

"See, now you're thinking outside the box." Bosley complimented. A curvy young girl in a brown UPS uniform stood before Carl awaiting a signature on an important package. She smiled brightly as the billionaire checked the package's info. The UPS girl left quickly, as Carl admired her figure.

"Very good, Bosley. I'll sleep on it." Another 'executive assistant' in a red bikini, wearing black, cat's eye sunglasses took a seat next to Carl. "I bet you will." Jack joked. "I'll give you my decision on the new angels tomorrow morning...but not too early." Carl said, flipping off his laptop.**

**Angels in the Cornfield**

Chapter 2 – _New Recruits_

Scene: _Guardian Angel Investigations office / tech shop_

"Hi Carl, are we ready to meet our new angels?" Jack Bosley asked playfully as he fixed a fresh pot of hot coffee. "Ready to go, Bosley." Carlton Townsend replied via the speakerphone. "The three angels I picked for our inaugural mission are: Krista Kennedy, Nicole Madison, and Victoria Smythe-Davids. I hope that we can add Miss Summers, Miss McGuin, and Miss Johns later in the year."

"Our Internal Technology Group isn't quite up and running yet, so I'd like to send Victoria into the field with Krista and Nicole." Carl directed. "Sounds good, Carl. It will give the girls a chance to work together as a team." Bosley agreed.

At the building next door, the legal secretaries at Dithering, Diddling, and Banks, glanced out their windows. Two recent model sports cars pulled up, one was baby blue, and the other, a bright metallic red color. The drivers double-checked something on their dashboards.

The baby blue car shut down. Out stepped a medium-sized woman wearing a common black businesslike skirt and blazer with a bright white blouse beneath. She had her long blonde hair tied in a tight ponytail. Next, from the red sports car, stepped a tall, brunette. She wore a sensible gray business suit jacket and skirt, with a bright pink blouse beneath. Her hair was also tied in a professional looking conservative ponytail.  
The two women greeted each other courteously, as they headed towards the double door entrance to Guardian Angel Investigations. An engine's roar distracted them, as a sharp, metallic blue motorcycle pulled up across the street from the girls.

The rider backed the motorcycle up against the curb, cutting the engine. After placing the kickstand properly, a girl dressed in a black leather miniskirt, multicolored blouse, and black leather jacket hopped off. Her jacket had a number of colorful patches embroidered on it.

She flipped off her metallic blue motorcycle helmet, revealing a huge pile of shiny, raven black, curled hair. She shook her hair loose, and placed the helmet neatly, on the back of the cycle. She fluffed up her hair, stalking across the slightly crowded street to join the other girls.

Back in the law office, the catty secretaries chuckled. "Gee, which of the women will get the job interview over at GAI?" One jabbed facetiously, as the other sneered. "I wonder…" She joked. The motorcycle girl sauntered up the few stone steps to GAI's door.

"Ladies." Nicole Madison greeted them, as Krista pressed the intercom buzzer. "Miss Kennedy, Miss Madison, and miss Smythe-Davids to see a mister Bosley?" She said as the doors immediately swung open. They led into a sparsely decorated lobby with a variety of fresh looking green plants scattered along the hallway.

The women headed for the glass doors where a smiling Jack Bosley awaited them. "Come in ladies." He invited cheerfully. "May I present our boss, and CEO of Guardian Angel Investigations, Mr. Carlton Townsend." Bosley snickered as he pointed to the speakerphone.

"Okay." Krista stared at the black box with the silvery screen across its face. "Good morning, Angels." A heavily disguised male voice said. "We're no angels." Krista quipped. "I'm certainly not!" Nikki added darkly. "Humor me!" Carl jibed. "You are now!" He laughed.

"Oh just say 'good morning'!" Bosley prompted the girls. "Good morning, Mr. Townsend." The girls chorused. "Not so formal!" Carl chuckled. "Call me Carl." Krista winced. "Carl? It just doesn't have the same ring to it." Nikki smirked. "How about Carlton?"

"Good Morning, Carlton!" The girls chorused again. "Much better!" Bosley agreed. "Please, angels, have a seat." Carl urged. Victoria glanced around suspiciously. "How does he know that we're standing?" Bosley rolled his eyes. "Just grab a seat on the couch." He gestured towards a large, black leather couch, located directly across from the speakerphone desk.

"A couch?" Nikki parroted. "Don't worry, Nikki, it's not a Hollywood style 'couch interview'." Carl explained as the girls relocated. "Let's get into it!" The mysterious voice directed. "I assume that the salaries we offered were sufficient?" Carl asked. "Yes, Carlton, I thought the offer was more than generous." Victoria replied professionally.

"We agree." The other girls added. "That's good." Carl said as Bosley slid behind the desk, and faced the speakerphone towards his guests. "Let me tell you a bit about myself." Carl began. "I choose to remain hidden, out of the spotlight of prying eyes. In my past, I've been involved with an agency that I'm not at liberty to discuss…with anyone."

Nikki gulped as she listened to the change in Carl's tone. "It was nothing illegal, I assure you. Yet, my agency was above and independent of our government's CIA, FBI, or NSA. Members of my group reported directly to the President…of the United States."

Krista gasped as Nikki and Victoria exchanged worried glances. "Suffice it to say, I was a member of what we called Black Ops." Carl explained further. "That's Paramilitary, isn't it?" Nikki put in. "Yes it was, Nikki. We pulled all kinds of dirty jobs within the purview of the government. Though when something went wrong, we officially didn't exist."

"Plausible Deniability." Krista commented. "Exactly." Carl continued. "Hence my penchant for my own privacy and security. Don't worry, angels, I've since taken a well-earned retirement from the government's business. I decided to open Guardian Angel Investigations to honor my uncle, Charles Townsend's memory. He's passed away recently."

"Sorry to hear that." Victoria offered as the other girls agreed. "Thanks, Angels." Carl remarked. "I couldn't rest on my laurels while things in the world needed to be done." He added, wistfully. "Most of what we'll do at Guardian Angel Investigations is common stuff, like bribery, extortion, missing persons, and possibly murder cases. The local police department can't handle all of it."

"Private detectives?" Nikki asked the obvious. "Pretty much." Carl agreed. "I don't have any illusions about this, angels, and neither should you. It's thankless, dangerous work sometimes, but someone's got to do it." He said as the scene switches to a bikini clad 'executive assistant' digging into some of Carlton's landscaping, wiped the sweat from her tanned forehead.

"We don't mind getting our hands dirty." Krista commented playfully. "Glad to hear it, Krista." Carl chuckled. "It's not really a nine to five job." Bosley put in. "But in between cases, we'd like you to report here at 9 AM sharp." Carl sneered. "Bosley's a real slave driver girls, but I promise to try and keep him under control."

"We'd like to get right into our first case." Carl changed his tone to a more serious one. "Bosley?" Jack pressed a button on a small control panel beside the desk. The lights dimmed, and a huge movie theater type screen descended from the ceiling opposite the couch.

"Slick!" Nikki commented as a projector dropped from a panel behind the girls. A large image of a man appeared. He was tall, muscularly built, with sandy brown short hair, a squared jaw, and was wearing a sharp, brown, camouflage military outfit. The background featured a dusty, hilly terrain. It resembled a Nevada or Arizona desert, yet there were no cactuses.

"Who's the hottie?" Nikki joked, as Bosley scowled. "This is a friend of mine, John Corben. We served together in the first Gulf War in Iraq." Carl explained. "He wasn't part of my Black Ops garrison, but was an imbedded reporter for a prominent Washington DC news magazine. During an enemy raid on an Iraqi village, John Corben saved several lives…including my own."

"Wow!" Krista exclaimed. "How'd he do that?" The picture shifted to include Corben diving across a line of enemy fire to attract the attention of an Ally's Humvee. "John waved one of our transports off the road. He'd seen the enemy fighters placing explosives along the road we were heading down. I was on that transport, disguised as an allied commander." Carl informed them.

"That's pretty heroic for a reporter." Victoria commented with suspicion. "That's what we thought, but there was no debating his loyalty." Bosley added. "Since then, John had gone missing, and was thought to be dead." Carl continued. "He'd only resurfaced recently in a rural area of Kansas, called Smallville."

"Smallville?" Victoria wrinkled her nose. "I couldn't make that name up!" Bosley chuckled. "It's a small farming community near Metropolis, in central Kansas." Nikki was jumping ahead a bit. "I take it your friend Corben has gone missing again?" Carl nodded, though of course, the girls couldn't see that. "You're right, Nikki. He all but dropped off the radar last fall."

"The local police departments couldn't find him?" Krista began putting two and two together. "That's right, Krista. His only sister had been killed under suspicious circumstances, and we weren't able to find any other immediate family members." Carl said as the pictures shifted.

"The last people to allegedly see John were these four:" Bosley took over the narration. The large screen suddenly split in four, each area revealing first a face, and then a detailed profile. "From left to right: Clark Kent, a young journalist that works for the Metropolis Daily Planet…"

"Also a hottie!" Nikki interrupted. "Lois Lane, also a journalist for the paper, and known to be in the company of young Mr. Kent." Bosley continued unabated. "Tess Mercer, an executive, formerly of the paper, and works full time for LuthorCorp…"

"LuthorCorp? As in Lex Luthor?" Victoria gasped. "The very same." Bosley said, determined to complete his instructional. "And Chloe Sullivan, an associate of both Tess Mercer and Clark Kent, and the cousin of Lois Lane. Carl and I aren't really sure what she does for a living. Miss Sullivan's history is murky, and she is being bankrolled by Oliver Queen of Queen Industries."

"Color me intrigued." Nikki remarked. "All four knew each other and John Corben. Two powerful entities, LuthorCorp and Queen Industries, tied into a major newspaper, and all may be involved in Corben's disappearance." Carl chuckled. "Great wrap up, Nikki." He praised. "To throw more fuel into the fire, two of our suspects are high profile." Bosley stated.

"How so, Bosley?" Victoria inquired. "Clark Kent is the son of Kansas Senator, Martha Kent, and Lois Lane is the daughter of General Sam Lane of the US Army." Jack responded. Nikki whistled. "What did Corben get himself mixed up in?" Krista went over the possibilities in her head. "I wonder if Corben saw something, or heard something that he shouldn't have."

"We need to find that out." Carl commented. "I like the way you angels are thinking." Bosley completed the presentation. "Yeah Carlton, I can see the gears turning in our angels' heads." He remarked. "I don't doubt it, Bosley." Carl said.

"We'll find him, Carlton!" Victoria said confidently. Krista and Nikki quickly agreed. "Now that's what I want to hear, angels." Carl said as a big splash was heard in the background. "Carlton, are you having a party?" Krista snickered.

"Nothing formal. Just a few friends over for tea." Carl deadpanned. The scene switched to a bevy of bikini clad young women sitting on lawn chairs sipping Long Island Ice Teas, alongside Carlton's swimming pool. "Bosley can handle the details of the mission." He added. "I have full confidence in him. Thanks angels, and good luck. Goodbye for now."  
"We'll keep you posted, Carlton!" Bosley reassured him. "Goodbye Carlton!" The girls chorused.

Next up – _the first mission_.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Mission

Charlie's Angels / Smallville Crossover

Angels in the Cornfield

The angels had been on the road for hours, choosing to drive the Guardian Angels' SUV to Smallville and Metropolis, rather than put their identities on the grid by flying commercial into Metropolis International Airport. Carlton Townsend's private jet would have also been too conspicuous.

Krista, Nikki, and Victoria had spent the last few hours getting to know each other. Most of the conversation was cordial and professional, but the close quarters of the SUV was starting to gnaw at their nerves. After all, the three young women hadn't known that each other existed two weeks ago.

"Next stop, the charming agricultural town of Smallville, Kansas." Krista quipped, doing her best tour guide impersonation. "Are you sure that this Smallville even exists?" Victoria asked petulantly. "With a name like that, how could it not?" Nikki joked. "Kris, can you double check the GPS? We don't want to miss it." Victoria added facetiously. As if on cue, Jack Bosley called their SUV phone.

"Hello Angels." Jack's irritatingly cheerful voice crackled across the hands off speaker phone. "Hello Bosley." The girls playfully chorused. It was becoming a running joke that the girls would all reply at the same time. "How's the trip going?" Jack continued. "Seen anything interesting?"

"Oh, just about a billion stalks of corn." Victoria answered sourly. "Yeah, put it this way..." Nikki added with a slight whine to her voice. "We've been on the road so long, I had to pick a few amber waves of grain out of my undies. Next time, can we use a nice luxurious RV?"

"Here! Here! Nikki!" Krista seconded the motion. "I'll speak to Carl about it." Bosley quipped. "I told her to go before we left!" Victoria teased. "What am I, a camel?"Nikki retorted half seriously. "Are we there yet?" Krista chuckled as she drove. "Now you sound like my little sister, Noel. I swear that there was never a time that she didn't spout that phrase on a family outing." Victoria contributed.

"You miss her, don't you?" Krista pried. "Yeah, I guess so." Victoria admitted. "At least she'll be out of college in two years. Maybe she can move back into our mansion." Krista and Nikki exchanged glances. "You have a mansion?" They asked simultaneously. "Yeah, but I'm rarely ever there...too many memories to walk the halls alone. Watch it!" She shrieked, startling Krista.

Out of the corner of her eye, Victoria had seen a huge pothole in the rapidly dimming sunlight. Krista's reactions were spectacular. She swerved the SUV just in time to avoid it, and somehow managed to keep the SUV's tires on the roadway and out of the ditch. "Nice move, Kris!" Nikki praised. "Ditto!" Victoria agreed. "Are you girls alright?" Bosley's panicky voice blared over the speaker. "We're fine, Bos. Thanks to Kris's reflexes." Nikki praised.

"That pothole seems to be...glowing?" Victoria glanced in the passenger side rearview mirror. "Let's stop and check it out." Victoria suggested. "I need to stretch my legs anyhow."Krista slowed the SUV to a stop. "According to the GPS, we're nearing Smallville. Probably about thirty miles out." Krista informed them. "That's good." Nikki opened the door, got out, and stretched her long, tan legs.

"I'll look at the pothole. It was probably just a trick of the light." Victoria suggested. "We're taking a time out, Bos. We'll give you a call back as we enter Smallville's city limits. Actually, city likely isn't the best way to describe the place." Krista said sarcastically.

"Ladies, check this out!" Victoria had waved them over to her. The other two girls warily glanced around, making sure that their unlocked SUV was safe, and ventured over to the hole. "There seems to be a few glowing rocks within it." Nikki observed. "They're probably covered with phosphorescent algae." Victoria analyzed. "I don't know." Krista rubbed her thin chin. "They look to be pure green minerals."

"You want to take them with us?" Victoria laughed. "Sure. Why not?" Krista smirked. "Maybe we can make a necklace out of them or something." Nikki hesitated. "What if they're radioactive?" Victoria grinned. "Then we can sell them on E Bay or something!" She remarked sarcastically.

"Either that, or make damn good watch crystals out of them." Krista joked. They decided to pick up the glowing rocks, and hope for the best. Krista tossed them in the back of the SUV alongside their luggage. The girls had opted to pack lightly, in case there were some things they needed to bring back from Metropolis. Carlton had given them each an expense account to get them started.

Moments later they were back on the road. Victoria spotted a Smallville sign along the main road. It featured a number of animated meteors showering some corn stalks. "Meteors?" Krista searched for some information in the back of her mind that Bosley had given her. "Oh yeah!" She snapped her fingers.

"Smallville was famous for being hit by meteor showers twice." Krista recalled, informing the other girls. "In 1989 and again in 2005, Smallville was hit by horrible meteor showers. They decimated much of the farmland and actually injured and killed people both times."

"Wow! Talk about bad luck!" Nikki said. "Either that, or the town is cursed." Victoria teased. "Let's call Bos back." Krista was on the phone first. "Okay Bos, we're here...not much to see, though." She turned down an access road. "I assume that Smallville has a motel or two."

"Actually, we came up with a different plan." Bosley's eyes sparkled. "Really?" Victoria scowled. "Did we get to vote on this plan?" Bosley flashed them an exaggerated frown. "Angels, this is not a Democracy." He pretended to chastise them. "How are your acting skills?"

"Fair to average." Krista replied. The other girls cast a puzzled glance at her. "You three will play the damsels in distress." Bosley chuckled. "Drive the SUV down these two roads." He highlighted them on the GPS. "At the end of this road..." It flashed on and off. "Pull to the side, and disconnect the distributor cap on the engine. Then walk about a mile to the Kent Farm." Jack instructed them.

"I don't like this." Victoria grumbled. "Kent? As in that hottie from the video screen, Clark Kent?" Nikki grinned lustily. "The very one." Bosley confirmed. "He'll never buy it." Victoria downplayed. "Don't be so negative." Jack argued. "Don't underestimate the young man's unceasing good will."

"What if he's not home?" Krista groaned. "This is Smallville, ladies. Where else would he be?" Victoria countered. "Point taken." Nikki affirmed. "He could be out tending the fields." Krista added. "True, but if my calculations are correct, the sun will be setting in about a half an hour." Bosley checked his watch.

"Our Mr. Kent would be just coming in from a hard days work in the fields."

"Ooh! A young, cute, smelly, farm boy." Nikki joked. "My heart's one true desire." She exaggerated her tone. "Nicely acted, Nikki, very Shakespearian." Krista playfully praised. "We have to turn here." Victoria pointed to the GPS. "Okay girls, show time!" Nikki fluffed up her matted black hair, and Krista slipped on some extra lipstick. Victoria rolled her eyes at them.

Predictably, the sun was just setting as the girls slowed their SUV to a stop. It was exactly one mile away from the Kent Farm. Nikki disconnected the distributor cap and for good measure unhooked one wire. Krista checked the SUV, and of course it wouldn't start. "Voila!" Victoria grinned. "Three damsels in distress." Nikki cleaned her hands to look more helpless. "Let's go ladies." She urged.

The angels walked steadily through the gravely access roads until they spotted the bright yellow, three story, ranch house. One light was on in the kitchen. Krista quickly used her disc camera to snap several shots of the property, in case they needed to return.

Victoria winced. "I've never smelled an actual, working farm before." Krista giggled. "Yeah, it certainly clears up your sinuses." Nikki wasn't too worried about the situation. "Beautiful horses, though." She commented. as the angels walked past the corral where two horses contentedly ate their hay.

"Here goes." Krista playfully waved her hands in front of her face. "In character...and go." She clambered up the front stairs of the wraparound porch. Taking a deep breath, she rapped on the front door's window, while Nikki rang the doorbell. Another light flicked on in an interior room.

The door opened, and to their surprise, a young blonde girl answered. "Mrs. Kent?" Nikki asked, with an air of disappointment in her voice. "Uh...no...my Aunt Martha is Mrs. Kent. I'm Kara, or Miss Kent, if you prefer. Can I help you with something?" The teen alien was immediately suspicious of them.

One of Kara's first bad encounters with humans were with three meteor freak girls involved in a beauty contest some years ago. "I'm sorry to bother you, but our truck broke down about a mile from here." Nikki played her role well. "Can we use your phone?" Krista asked as she quickly hid her cell phone in a back pocket. "You ladies don't have cell phones?" Kara's eyes narrowed.

"We were trying to get away from it all." Victoria tried to cover their tracks. "We left the phones in our hotel room in Metropolis." She elegantly lied. Kara wasn't truly convinced, but gave in. "Sure, come on in." She offered pleasantly. The angels filed in, their novice detecting skills were evident, as they quickly looked over the house's floor plan. "The phone's on the wall in the kitchen." Kara invited.

"Maybe my cousin can take a look at it?" Kara realized that she'd heard Clark coming in the back door with her super sensitive hearing. "Clark? Are you home?" Kara shouted convincingly. He'd already checked the angels out by speeding along in back of them. "Yeah, Kara. What's up?"

Clark entered the den wearing his common blue flannel shirt, denim jeans, and work boots. He'd washed up and changed clothes before the angels had crossed the threshold. "These damsels in distress say that their truck broke down about a mile from here. Can you look at it?" Kara's tone belied sarcasm.

Nikki was very impressed with Clark. In her estimation, he looked much better in person. He was a good foot taller than any of the girls, and smiled warmly at the roleplaying angels. "I'd be glad to." Clark said as he approached the angels. Krista and Victoria wouldn't take their eyes off of him.

"We'd appreciate that." Victoria gathered her thoughts as Nikki continued to gawk. "I'm Victoria, and these are Krista, and Nikki." She introduced them. "Clark Kent." He shook Victoria's hand, quickly making Nikki jealous. "So. You're visitors to Smallville and Metropolis?" Kara pried.

"Yes. We were actually looking for a friend of our boss's." Krista began their cover story. "Would that be someone I know?" Clark fished. "Maybe." Victoria evaded, but offered no more information.

"Anyway. I'll grab some common tools from the barn." Clark eyed them suspiciously. "What seems to be the problem with your truck?" He asked, holding the door open for the angels. Kara crossed her arms, and casually used her x-ray vision to check if the girls had any weapons on them. She noted that each one had a cell phone. The blonde hairs on her neck stood up. As she suspected, the girls were lying.

more


End file.
